User blog:MystiTrainer/Iron Man VS Batman (DBX)
No Research! Two combatants enter.... Who will leave? (Iron Man vs Batman) Iron Man flies through the city of Gotham, but he stops mid-air when he notices Batman dangling a criminal off the roof. "Ugh, another wannabe. JARVIS, analyze him. Any record of him in your criminal database?" "Scanning... no, Sir. Nothing at all." JARVIS said. "Perhaps you should confront him." "Aye aye." Iron Man flew leisurely towards Bruce, hovering in the air behind him. "Huh?" Batman pulled the criminal back, slamming him on the ground and knocking him out. "Who the hell are you?" "I'm billionaire playboy Tony Stark. Ever heard of him? No? Okay then, wannabe. I don't know which person you're trying to cosplay as, but this is a little extreme, even for you." Iron Man landed on the ground, crossing his arms as he smirked. Batman's mouth was locked into a frown. "Wannabe? I'm the Batman. You think you're..." Batman was interrupted by a repulsor blast near his feet. "What kind of a..." "Look, man. I had to cancel a dinner date because of you. Just walk away." "Oh, you have no idea what's coming." "I'm ready for it. After all, I have a few minutes before I catch up on my beauty rest." He thinks this is just a game, Batman thought. FIGHT! ''' '''Iron Man flies towards Batman, grabbing him by the waist and flying with him into the air. Batman elbows the suit, punching it and not even denting it. "You asked for this." Bruce throws a flash grenade, the blinding white light making Tony let go of Wayne. He shakes it off and flies towards Batman, his face hardening with anger. Batman throws a punch at his face, pushing him back. This gave Bruce the opening to land a series of punches. He backed Tony against a wall. Stark was unharmed. "JARVIS, analyze his fighting style." Tony waited as JARVIS scanned, and then his butler piped up. "Done." "Let's kick his ass, bud." Iron Man caught one of the punches, twisting it and making Batman yell in pain. He flipped him onto the ground, cracking the roof a bit. Batman stood up, and then pressed something on a small device. "What the..." Tony backed away as a huge red and black suit approached Batman, and the caped crusader jumped inside the opening, closing it up. "My turn." Batman punched Iron Man, throwing him off the building and onto the bare sidewalk. He pushed himself up as the Hellbat lumbered towards him. "Call in the Hulkbuster, JARV." As the Hellbat walked closer, the Hulkbuster formed around Iron Man, the head closing up and the eyes brightening. He cocked his head. "Your toys aren't gonna save you now." Batman leapt towards him. The two locked themselves in a huge grapple, the Hulkbuster grabbing the Hellbat's fists. He squeezed them, and even though they weren't crushed, Batman couldn't move them. Tony then activated the repulsors, throwing the Hellbat away. It pushed itself up, clanking as it raced for the Hulkbuster. "Night night." Batman activated an EMP, and the Hulkbuster started to lose power. "Power at 74% and dropping steadily, Sir." JARVIS didn't seem worried. "Oh, I figured. That's why I have a few others on speed dial." Tony sent out a signal through his helmet, and pointed towards the Hellbat, with the air of royalty. Batman was confused, but his eyes widened as he saw a small army of suits (including the Bleeding Edge) advancing for him. Tony stood back, and the other suits attacked the Hellbat, some of them being crushed until the MARK V and the Bleeding Edge were left. They both activated their repulsors, and the Hellbat fell apart, leaving Batman in It's wake. "All those suits wasted. Whatever." Tony advanced towards him as the suits flew away, but Batman was smirking. "What's so funny?" "This." The Justice Buster raced towards him and punched the Hulkbuster in the gut, breaking the suit apart. Batman leaped inside of it, controlling it's every move. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Send her in, JARVIS." "Sir, not the..." "Yes. This wannabe was better than I expected." "I'll show you wannabe." The Justice Buster lumbered towards him and both of it's fists raised to smash him, but Tony flew back, a huge suit forming around him as he looked triumphantly at Batman. "Meet the Godkiller. Oh, you're gonna have a bad time." ''Deadpool: Really? Undertale reference? '' "What in the world was that?!" The Justice Buster looked around, confused. "SHUT. UP!!" Iron Man flew at him. The Justice Buster slammed it's fists down, and broke apart miles and miles of sidewalk. The Godkiller wasn't fazed, but Tony was beginning to look a bit... serious. "Who is this guy?! Why is he..." The Justice Buster didn't give Batman enough time to finish, and slapped its hands together, with Iron Man's head in the middle. This created a huge vibration, throwing the Justice Buster off it's feet. "Alright, JARVIS. Activate the UniBeam." "Are you sure, Sir?" "It's the only way." "What?! NO!" Batman crawled back as Tony flew up into the air, activating the UniBeam. A huge cerulean blast flew out of Stark's chest, draining his suit of a lot of power. "I'm... sorry." Tony closed his eyes as the beam engulfed Batman as Bruce screamed his final shout. He opened his eyes again after he stopped his beam, climbing out of the Godkiller and blinking. All that was left of Batman was his cape, ripped apart. Iron Man threw it into the air, tears coming to his eyes as he returned the Godkiller and flew away into the night. KO! Winner: Iron Man Category:Blog posts